


The Sun god is reborn

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apollo is a bi-bi baby, Apollo pushes his pride to the side to save his ship, F/M, Fluff, Gay, He ships Solangelo, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Probably more than Jason, almost, egotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: An alternate ending for The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle.





	The Sun god is reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that the Magnus Chase series should have gotten the five book series not The Trials of Apollo, so I wrote an ending that would allow for The Trials of Apollo to be a one book series.

The Colossus Neronis is storming the camp, and for once I was lost for words. Everyone is screaming and frantically putting their armour on. Honestly, they should be more prepared. They have done this what, a dozen times already? Yet they lack readiness. This is all down to poor management, I need to have a word with Chiron after this. Why am I surprised? Centaurs can never do anything right. Centaurs have never done anything right since the battle between the Lapiths and the centaur. Stilbe and I were awfully disappointed: I had hope for a smarter, faster race, a race that could easily beat Poseidon’s horses. But alas all I got were useless party animals, why does everything happen to me? This reminds me of of-

“Apollo! Stop standing around and help!” 

My own son, William Solace, interrupted my inner monologue. Normally I would be furious, how dare my own son order me around, but I am in a good mood as the waffles this morning were actually decent. 

“I can’t help you!” 

I would have been able to help if I was…still a god. Oh, dear reader, you have no idea how awful this last month has been. Me, Apollo, legendary god of the sun and music and prophecy and poetry and medicine, is a mortal. And to make matters worse, a mortal with horrific acne! Plus stomach flab! Oh, how cruel Zeus is! It’s not my fault my Roman son Octavian turned out to be an idiot, yeah so I was helping him a little so what? I’m a good father! But no Zeus my very own father does not see it that way, he said I could have easily stopped him and maybe even prevented a war from happening. I was flattered, my father had so much faith in me. Then zap. Turns out he wasn’t proud of me, he was angry. Can you believe someone was angry at me? I was shocked. One second I was the handsome god Apollo on Olympus, the next I was some flabby teenage boy with acne. To make matters worse, I fell from the sky into a dumpster! So to answer your question, dear reader, no, I cannot help with this fight. 

“Apollo!” That was my daughter Kayla. “Do as Will says!” 

“Why should I!” 

“Because you’re a mortal and he’s the head counsellor!” 

I hated the very idea of following someone’s orders, I got enough of that on Olympus from Athena, I certainly do not need it from a teenage boy with clear skin!

I have no more time to monologue as a bow and a quiver of arrows is thrown into my face by some child of Ares. Well fine, if I must I suppose I could shoot a few arrows at that thing. Only problem is, Zeus took all my talent away. What did I tell you about Zeus being cruel? It’s not enough that I’m a mortal with acne and flab, I must be talentless. I’m sure he’s laughing at me, the god of medicine can’t cure his own acne! Well haha. He won’t be laughing when I save this camp! I wouldn’t do much good with arrows at this stage, but maybe I could do something else.

Around the camp people were attacking the beast with swords and arrows and Greek fire, maybe I have to do the same. Or I could help out with the flying chariot, to my left my son Will was preparing the chariot with the son of Hades Nicolas Di Angelo. They remind me of my past lover, Hyacinth. I will say no more, as it is a painful memory. The chariot seems to be okay, and it looks like a lot of work so I will leave them alone and shoot some arrows.

The first arrow lands a foot away from me. The second one falls right next to its partner. Oh how pathetic Zeus has made me, why did it have to me who was made mortal? Why not Ares? He is the god of war, after all, it would make much more sense than to have me made mortal. But no, Zeus has a bone to pick with me so it is I who must suffer this cruel fate. But if I must take one for the team, I shall, because that’s the kind of person I am.

The flying chariot is getting quite close to Nero’s machine. It is too hard to watch; why does it have to be a son of mine flying the chariot? Why not a child Ares? Nobody needs more children of the god of war, nobody cares whether they die or not. But children of Apollo are precious, everybody loves them. Of course they do, they are children of the best god.

If I was still a god, I could enchant these arrows with the plague and shoot with perfect accuracy and power. But no, Zeus took my powers away, so no plague arrows for anyone. Sorry Austin no plague arrows for you, why? Because Zeus said so. If you really think about it Zeus is the reason the camp is being attacked, if he hadn’t turned me into a mortal, I could have wiped out that machine in two seconds flat. So blame Zeus, not Apollo. 

I guess I could try to enchant the arrows, I have nothing else to do. Watching people fight is getting boring, and unlike on Olympus, I can’t change the channel to another country. I whip out one of the arrows from the quiver, and I try to summon all of my godly strength into this one arrow. Nothing. I try again and get nothing. I really focus on this next attempt, thinking of all the times I used it before and how strong I was; Europe was my most successful attempt, they ate up the plague as if it were biscuits. When I open my eyes, I see the now black arrow. Success! Hopefully, I can infect the Colossus Neronis now, a mild plague would be nice. I’m not asking for much. I draw my arrow and am about to let go when I hear someone yell at me.

“Apollo! There’s no way you can reach from there!” My son Austin is yelling at me. Normally I would shoot down anyone who insults my archery skills, but alas, he is not wrong. As, ugh, I don’t want to say it, it is too awful. As… Lester, I cannot possibly reach from here. Not only did Zeus have to give me a horrible mortal body, but he gave me Lester! What kind of name is that! Why couldn’t it be something cool like Chad or Zack?

Despite my better judgement, I grew closer to the Colossus Neronis. If I have any hope of hitting it, I need to be as close as possible. I weaved through dozens of demigods flaying their swords all over the place, archers hitting their target but not making a dent and several monsters trying to invade camp. I am at the foot of the machine, and I have to do this before it notices me. I take a deep breath and draw my bow, I summon whatever godly strength I still have, and I shoot. I am aiming for the nose as it is the easiest way to get into the beast. “Come on plague, come on plague, come on plague.” I chant under my breath. If I can’t have a plague, I will be satisfied with a nose infection.

The Colossus Neronis stops. I did it! I killed the monster! I am the saviour of camp! Zeus will have to make me a god again, and there are a few choice words I want to throw in his face. This is wonderful, this is amazing, this is- why is the machine tilting its head back? Oh no, is it going to spew fire, poison, what? It is once again completely still, maybe the movement is it powering down? It is now spewing black gunk out of its nose. Oh, Zeus! I didn’t give the Colossus Neronis the plague, I gave it a terrible case of hay fever! And this black gunk is snot! Disgusting.

The machine is falling down, and campers are scrambling out of the way while I bask in my glory. Wait, I’m mortal now, that machine could kill me! I quickly scurry out of the way, and I just barely make it. Everyone is covered in snot which in the worst-case scenario will give them hay fever for a month. The monsters that tried to break in were crushed by the Colossus Neronis, so all is safe and good, all thanks to me!

I wonder if there are any campers unscathed enough to praise me. I look around, and I spot Will and Nico relaxing on the grass. They really are cute. Just like Hyacinth and me once were. I stroll on over to them, and as I start to get closer, I hear sobbing, how sweet of them! They’re so overcome with joy that I won the battle they’re crying. Will is crouched beside Nico. That is a weird way to cry for joy, but what can I say, modern-day kids are funny.

“Nico. Nico.” Why is Will chanting Nico’s name when he should be chanting mine? I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Will beat me to it. “Why did this have to happen to you.” Maybe Will’s sobbing isn’t Apollo related after all. Well, that won’t do. I just saved the day, nobody should be crying tears of sadness.

“What has happened?” 

Will turned his head to face me, and that’s when I knew, that I hadn’t completely saved the day.

“When we flew into the machine the chariot smashed to pieces. Nico said he was okay and that I should go fight.” This was followed by more ugly sobbing. “I shouldn’t have left his side. This is my fault.” 

Dear reader I hope you understand how hard it was for me not to say yes it was, and how hard it was for me to admit that I have not saved the day. It was painful to watch my own son let out heart retching sobs over and over again. If you are a father, then you understand how awful it is to watch your own son cry and not to be able to do anything about it.

“Did you love him?” 

“Yeah… I did.” More sobbing. “And now I’ll never be able to tell him.” 

It is a truly horrid experience losing the one you love. You feel like your heart is being ripped out of your chest and shredded to pieces. You cry uncontrollably for hours on end, each tear stinging more than the last. It’s like someone has exposed you and now they’re pouring acid all over you. You want to claw out your eyes and curse the gods, why did this have to happen? Why them? You can easily slide into a depression and be lost in the very depths of it, unable to get out. You feel like you are drowning, you desperately cling for breath, but it’s no use, you’re choking on it. Unable to breathe. You struggle and struggle, each movement more frantic than the last, but it never works. You’re left floundering in the sea of depression, hopelessly lost and drowning forever. 

I should know, I lost the two greatest loves of my life to death. It is painful even to mention their names but, for you reader, I think I can do it.

My first true love was Daphne, a river nymph. I had insulted Eros (also known as Cupid) significantly, I told him that he could not be an archer as I was the patron of archery and a bow and quiver down my shoulders. What an imbecile I was, never insult Cupid or any god of love. It will always come back and bite you in the backside, like love often does. He shot me with a golden arrow filling me with love for a river nymph named Daphne, but she was like my sister Artemis and pledge celibacy. She was shot with a lead arrow filling her with hatred for me. I chased her day and night trying to get her to love me, until one day she cried out and said: “Help me, Ladon! Open the earth to enclose me, or change my form, which has brought me into this danger! Let me be free of this man from this moment forward!” Ladon answered her plea, and she was turned into a laurel tree. Which I blessed with eternal youth, which is why the leaves of a laurel tree never die.

My next love was even worse. I fell in love with a Spartan prince called Hyacinth, only this time he loved me back. The north wind god Zephyrus also had feelings for Hyacinth and was jealous of me. One day Hyacinth and I were playing a game of quoit, we were taking turns throwing the discus, and I threw it so hard it sliced a cloud. Hyacinth ran to catch it, but the discus bounced off the ground and wounded him fatally. It was not until later did I realise that Zephyrus had thrown my discus boisterously off course and was responsible for Hyacinth’s death. As I held the body of my lover and watched, his face grew pale, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, each one sharper than glass. I did all I could to revive him, all of my healing powers, I even used ambrosia which only demigods can eat. Nothing worked, I could not heal him as it was the fates who killed him. I created the flower hyacinth out of his blood and inscribed into the petals alas.

So yes, you could say I understood how it felt to lose the love of your life. It’s a shame I’m mortal, if I were a god I would turn Nico into a lovely flower. You can see why I see a likeness between myself and Will, we were both unable to save the one we loved. Only a miracle could save them now. Of course, I would try to save Nico, anything for my favourite son (don’t tell the others) but I have no powers. If it wasn’t for Zeus, I could save him.

“Can’t you do anything?” 

“I’m sorry my son, but I cannot for I have no powers.” Wait a second! I enchanted the plague arrow, surely I must have some power! It could drain me of the rest of my godliness, though… No, I must do it. I wasn’t able to save my true love, but I’ll be darned if I can’t save my son’s!

“Maybe I could try.” Will scoots over, and I place my hands on Nico’s chest. I try thinking about my lost loves, Daphne, Hyacinth, how I felt when they died. How distraught I was, how I lost all hope, how I thought I could not live a second longer. I try to channel those feelings in the hope that they will grant me a burst of godly strength. I close my eyes tight, and I think about Daphne and how she begged to be turned into a tree to get away from me. I think of Hyacinth and the paleness in his skin, and the emptiness in his eyes. Before I know it I’m crying and I can’t stop, I think of all the fun times we shared and all the plans we had for the future, and then I think about how he died, how I could not save him. I could not rescue him, so why should I be able to save this one? I open my eyes and through the tears, I see a golden glow. I’m doing it! I’m healing him! I delve deeper into my feelings and dig up emotions I buried centuries ago.

Unlike when I was a god, this is very tiring, I feel like I’m about to collapse at any second. I try to grin and bear it, but in the end, fatigue took over, and I collapsed onto the ground. 

When I gathered up enough energy to sit up I was greeted by the most beautiful sight, my son was making out with his boyfriend. I know to some out there you might find it odd that I am so delighted by this, but think about what it means, nobody died! I saved the day! I am amazing! I am being blinded by a white light! Wait, what? I turned to my left and saw the one and only Zeus. My father.

“You have done well my son.” 

“Zeus? Why are you here?” 

“You have committed an act of unselfishness, you have shown the ability to think of others and to do good without benefiting from it.” 

“I have? I don’t- I mean yes of course.” 

“For that, you will be rewarded.” 

“You mean it? Seriously?” 

“Yes I do. You shall become a god again.” 

“Heck yeah! Thank you, father.” For reversing your mistake. But of course, I don’t say that part.

“Yes. Well don’t go starting any more wars or I’ll have to think of a more severe punishment.” 

“Yes, of course.” It wasn’t my fault, but yes, of course, I won’t start any wars.

“Let me see you stick to your word.” 

Everything is now set right. Everybody is alive and in love, and I am once again the great, handsome god Apollo. Who has beautiful clear skin, and fabulous abs! Yes, all is right once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, while writing the whole Apollo heals Nico scene I wrote as if Apollo's thoughts were "WAIT A SECOND I ENCHANTED THE PLAGUE ARROW, MY SHIP WILL SURVIVE." So yeah.
> 
> Any feedback of any kind would be very much appreciated.


End file.
